Sand Pharaoh
by Silver Pharaoh
Summary: A story about a Queen Paraoh who lives in the Desert to the right of Amestris. It take places 20 years after the Elrics brothers got their body back t normal and Roy Mustang is now the leader of Amestris.


Chapter 1 – The Queen

It had been 20 years since the Elric Brothers retrieved their original bodies. They have, since then, moved on with their lives. The Country known as Amestris had its leader Furher king Bradley Replaced by a Fire Alchemist known as Roy Mustang. The former king had disappeared along with his sin and wife. Some say they left the country while many say the wife and son are dead, but Bradley lives on.

Amongst other stories that had appeared in Amestris. The most recent tale that had spread around was of one that takes place in the desert area between Amestris and Xing. A story of great fear and threat that few people speak of out loud about a woman who no one knows much of. Some say she looks like an Ishbalan, but her eyes are Gold with a silver lining around the iris. Her hair is short, black and neatly spiked backwards. Her clothing is simple. Golden anklets and bracelets on her arms and legs with a white linen wrap around her waste and a very simple golden breast plate that cover around them and ties up with a valuable fine thread around her neck. People describe this woman as a modern Pharaoh. She has many followers who have built hundreds of houses in the desert and have forged a Pyramid palace for Rai, her name is and her many husbands. The reason though, why many people fear her is because she is not human and she has ambitious ideas for the world. Ideas that include conquering and controlling…

"My Queen." A sophisticated, yet jokingly charming voice called from behind a glowing red drape.

Rai awoke slowly to the voice. Sitting up in her bed she glanced around at the red drapes that dangled around it, inclosing her. Before answering she looked down to her left as she felt a tug on the white blankets that covered her. Her 4th out of her 5 husbands slept on his side, facing away from her, slowly rolling onto his stomach, bring the blanket with him.

The man was a resurrected form of a soldier once called Brigadier General Basque Gran. He would be referred to by humans as a Homunculus, but to Rai he was just a very special human, like her other 4 husbands. His personality was exactly the same as before, but he had to memory of his past life in the military.

After delaying to answer the voice that called out to her, Rai finally tugged the blanket over her bare breasts and pulled the red drapes open where a blond haired man with a beard stood. Another Homunculus, but this one was based off of a man who was still alive. In fact, there were two homunculi of Von Hohenheim now. One was the original of all the homunculi in the world and the second one was the one that stood in Rai's bed room.

"I hope I was not interrupting anything…" Hohenheim said graciously as he saw Gran.

"Not at all." Rai smiled. "What do we have today for your Queen?"

Hohenheim, whose hands were behind his back came in front of him. In his left hand was a paper envelope. He held it closer to his Queen so she would not have to stand from her spot.

Taking the envelope into her hands, Rai opened it. Reaching inside she took a hold of a piece of paper and removed it form its case. Once again she had received another letter about how she and her people were living. Before reading the second paragraph she crumpled it and stuffs the ball of paper into the envelope and handed it back to Hohenheim.

"Give this to any Flame Alchemist we might have. I'm sure he'll love to burn it."

"Yes ma'am." Hohenheim bowed.

After taking the envelope back Hohenheim turned away from Rai and walked out of the room threw the arch marble arch door way.

Rai, still sat up in her bed, looked around the room. It was a perfect square made of a tan stone colour with the marble arch way door exiting her room and a far larger marble arch opening that lead out onto a large semi circle balcony with marble rails. There, far above the ground, you could see all of her people's homes. It was still night time, so all you could see where the homes lights and the large rectangular man made pond that stretched out from the foot of her temple to the end of the houses. Back inside her room though, her bed was placed in the middle of the wall. Where, if she sat against the bed's headboard you could see to her right the door leaving her room and to the left the balcony. Directly ahead was a spot where the floor lifted like a platform. On this platform blue and sandy coloured square pillows sat with white blankets that draped off to the sides. In that spot she would usually sit with ether one or three of her husbands and play around or eat different kind of fruits that would be placed in a large golden bowl that would sit in the middle of them. All around the walls were golden and steel candle golden that were lit at this time of night.

Placing her feet back upon the bed and under the covers of the blankets, Rai turned and lay on her side, facing the back of Gran. A warm sensation came over here as she studied the muscular back and well defined shoulders. His dark tan skin was something she found very striking and his scars that were on his body some how appealed to her. She wondered how his former human or non homunculus self had got them. She'd never know because he was dead, but none the less they were still appealing. Reaching her hand from under the blankets she reached under Gran's right arm as it lay against this waist. The warm feeling grew stronger as her hand came out of the other side of his arm and wrapped around him, enabling her to place her hand against his firm chest. She was about to pull her self to his back, but suddenly she felt her hand become enclosed by something.

"Feeling gentle?" Gran said, turning on his side to look back at Rai with his red snake eyes.

Turning completely on his back he still kept Rai's right hand in his left. He could tell she was embarrassed because the left side of her lip was curled up like a cat's mouth. A smile or grin he found quite amusing. Wanting to see her smile completely he pulled gentle on her hand, forcing her to come up onto his own body. Accept for tonight's interrupted sleep, it had been awhile since he got to be alone with her.

Rai lay onto of Gran in the dimly orange lit darkness. The room, as always at night, was the perfect set for interaction. It was calm and warm at all times. Laying there onto of him in the perfect position was tempting, but the mood wasn't quite there. She obviously felt a sensation being onto of him, but it was one of wanting to touch and feel… which she was doing. As her head lay on his bare chest she caressed his shoulder muscles as his arms were wrapped over her lower back. Slowly the mood was beginning to bloom. She just held his shoulder and began to softly kiss his chest, sometime dragging her lips along the edges of his chest. She stopped for a moment as she felt a chill go up her spine as she suddenly became aware of how Gran's creeping fingers that skated around her thighs, sometimes creeping under her getting close to where her leg met on her waist. Feeling this, she lifted her head up and gave him a questioning, but playful looked.

"What did I tell you about hands and _that _area?"

"Sorry, ma'am." Gran grinned from under her mustache.

Rai pushed her torso up from his and pushed her self father up his body so her head could be draped over his. She chuckled a little and she saw his eye paying no attention to her looming head, but to her present breast which were only a few inches from his face. Looked from down from his face to her sides as she felt his brisk large hands trail their way from her thighs up to the side of her ribs where they now stay with the thumbs rubbing the soft sides of her breasts. Wanting his attention else where she lowered her mouth down to use and began to kiss. Instantly his hands came up from her sides and held onto the side of her head as their kissing became more intense. Like the ocean's tide their mouth moved and soon Rai's body moved in this motion over Gran's lower waste, but it came to a quick halt. Her final descend on his waste stopped at a bump. She laughed softly at Gran. She knew it wasn't his leg that her bum had backed into.

"I'm sorry Rai. The way you were moving was… vigorous."

Sitting up straight on his abdomen, Rai put her hands out and placed them on the side of his face. Then, with a smirk she used her thumb and index finger to pull on the end of Gran's mustache. He cringed a little when she tugged and little to hard.

"I don't tell the others this, but you are my favorite. I always want to touch you when I see you." She said letting go of his mustache and giving his lips a single kiss.

"I'm honored." He growled playfully, suddenly lifting his body up and spinning over, dropping Rai under him.

Rai's face was enthusiastic as he heart began to pump a little harder. The pure testosterone that was so obviously present in Gran seduced her. If there was one thing that could make her melt at her feet that would be a strong, very, masculine man with a mustache or beard. Gran was everything she loved that could come from men and she wanted him now, badly. The moment he flipped her onto her back he took the alpha position. He didn't know it, but at this moment she wasn't a queen any more. She felt like a tigress, just waiting to be mounted and manipulated to the male's desires, but that wasn't about to happen. All of Her husbands were obedient and well mannered unless told other wise by Rai. So at that thought she held onto the sides of Gran's face and began to kiss him wildly.

The forming and over whelming compassion made Gran lower his hips near her, but he felt no freedom to do so, like it wasn't a loud, but as he got closer he became more forward as Rai didn't speak against it. As soon as he felt himself entering into her he was completely committing to pleasure and pursuing his feelings. Quickly both of them were swaying up and down ad they kissed each other. Gran stopped his for a second as he arched his head back in pain as Rai clawed his nails up his back, but quickly went back to kissing. Instead though, he began kissing around her neck. Their hips were ginding hard with long strokes that went slow then quickly sped up as Rai pushed against him. Both of them were winding up inside, the pleasure reaching its climax until Rai screeched and pulled away from Gran.

The mood was suddenly decapitated as one of the empty bodiless suit of armor stepped into the room. It was almost funny as the armor, known as Slay watched Gran and Rai hustled to get off of each other. Gran sat up and covered his erection with the blanket and Rai glared like a hawk at Slay.

"What do you want?" She said shockingly, whipping the sweat from her forehead.

"There is a shipment delay in food for you and you husbands by train. You supply manager was wondering if you wanted the people's food supply train delayed so they could put your supplies onto it."

"No, keep the people's food supply on time. I and my husbands can wait for our meals. I couldn't possibly keep my people hungry."

"Yes ma'am." Slay bowed then exited the room.


End file.
